Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tortured souls
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: In the far future, 2049, Tara is alive and fighting a losing battle against a force to be reckoned with. A chance to change the outcome is presented to her, a chance to right the wrong but in doing so she will open herself to a wound only one other knows about. Welcome to 2002 where Willow has lost someone dear. Tillow and femslash ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Leading by magic

**Authors note: **Trust me you don't want to know how many times I have typed this out. Hello everyone and welcome back to Tillow, never gone, never forgotten. The Multiverse is a concept that has been around for a long time and heavily used in DC and even in the Marvel verse so why not employ it in Buffy a bit more? The Wishverse held some fascinating characters in a bleaker period of Buffy never having arrived in Sunnydale to fulfill her role as the Slayer. Imagine if you will another period, another time, another Sunnydale set far in the future and Tara is alive. What would happen if Tara happens to crossover to Sunnydale before Kennedy shows, before Willow returns from England? Bear with me as I type this out and we can take it from there. Expect different versions of the characters to appear.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tortured souls

CH.1: Leading by magic

Tara Maclay found herself in a trench as flares of magic blossomed in the sky cracking through the eternal darkness that pervaded. She wore her uniform tight around her frame as she took a moment to compose herself.

"This is not boding well Commander," Lt. Oz notes as he joins her side. "If this keeps up we will find ourselves cornered and-."

"Listen here soldier we are not dying here today. We will push the enemy back no matter. So much has been lost already and I am not ready to give up. Are you?" Tara cast the man a serious look and he stood at attention.

"No ma'am I am not ready to go. Still…we are down Witches and with the death of Willow-." Tara snapped as she felt her face heat up and she held out her hand lifting up Oz.

"Do not say her name, do you understand me? I will not have you saying her name for if you do I may lose it. Her loss weighs heavily on me day in and day out and nothing beautiful will ever come of this world. So…get the troops ready and we'll make the enemy regret pushing us this far, got it?"

Tara settled him to the ground and another explosion rocked the air. Tara used her powers to propel herself forward in a somersault and lands in a crouch. The soldier she had assembled under her were climbing out of the trench with their weapons primed up.

Willow Rosenberg had been the love of her life but she had been captured by the enemy and tortured till she was killed. The loss was one she carried in her soul and she tried to bury herself in her command but hearing her name as she did it caused her to snap.

"Do not let the enemy see you tremble or retreat. I will protect you to the best of my ability." Tara summoned forth a magical barrier she applied to each soldier, a draining task but it was enough to ward off any spell that might be cast at them or from the weapons they used.

Pushing forth she met the enemy on the field flipping over one solider and slamming her hand down causing them to writhe about till they stopped moving. Tara was normally calm but in war there was no time to worry about prisoners. She had toughened up for if she had not she would be letting them get away with taking away the only thing that mattered to her. Sunnydale was no more, bombed by the enemy it was a smoking crater of what was once a peaceful town. The enemy wanted them to suffer and the casualty rate alone consisted of children, families, loved ones…not one person who served under her was free of that impact.

Oz was her Lt out here and a trusted soldier to have on hand. He was quick on his feet and his tact allowed him to overtake enemies who mistook his size. Oz brandishes an elctro-blade that sizzled with crackling intensity so much so it could cut through most armor.

Tara for her part would defend the soldiers till they made it across the raging battlefield. Anyone who was anyone here would recognize a Witch and steer clear of her. She held two glowing magical spheres about her hands and her fingertips danced with magical energy. Her hair was whipping about behind her and her eyes danced with heat.

"Send out the Watcher!" Tara saw the enemy part and stepping onto the field was a weathered man wearing a heavy cloak and he appeared blind. His combat boots made him appear tall and he leaned forward on a cane.

"Tara Maclay…we meet on the battlefield once again. I must say apologies your girl did not make it, however rest assured her screams were for you-."

"Shut it Ripper…I will not have you speak of her final moments! This ends here…today, and, all of this fighting will finally end. I take it she won't face me herself huh?" Tara of course spoke of The Chosen One, the one who brought ruin on all of them.

"She is currently busy with her lover, but, she does wish to relay a message to you. She says she will enjoy mounting your head on a spike and letting your innards dance among the fallen so they may be pecked out at for days on end. Witches are quite tasty to-."

"I am going to kill you! Leave the Watcher to me, everyone else, charge!" Tara summoned a fireball and launched it at Ripper who merely deflected it by letting the fireball lose steam by his spinning cane. It was no mere cane though as it known in the ancient language as 'Fire-eater'.

"Tara…so unraveled, not a pretty sight. However there are plenty of women to sleep with aside from that red head do not let you youth go to waste. Do you think I let Jenny's death get the best of me, hardly; I banged the next pretty thing that came into my life. Loss of life happens…get on with it."

"She was the love of my life! You do not get two loves!" Tara launches herself at him with her glyph like boxing gloves against his cane. The two clash with a multicolored ray of hurt. Neither letting up even as the field of battle is scattered with death and carnage; Tara refusing to let Ripper get the best of her.

"Ah to be so young and naïve. Tell me, do you know that not just one world exists but many? To have the time to traverse them all…truly would be a feat. Do you figure there is a world where I am good and you are dead? I would very much like to see that world."

"Don't tell me you are going to sing?" Tara chants and pushes him back but his boots dig into the ground preventing him from flying.

"Sing, hardly, what good would that do for my time? I am merely getting at that what you believe to be a single set timeline there are in fact many scattered about…each one thriving as we are right here…right now. You might ask why I tell you this. And the reason is…because all this time I have been sapping away those bothersome shields. Ready love?"

Tara tears her eyes away from him and spots a blonde haired female with horns and she appears to be wearing some sort of risqué outfit.

"Oh Ripper…you spoil me, I am ready my love. Let the shields fall!" She claps her hands and Tara detects a magical solvent caught between and the clap washes out towards the battlefield dissipating the shield around her soldiers.

"NO!" Tara yells out but her distraction cost her as Ripper attacks her sending her flat onto her back and he appears to bask in having beaten her.

"We have done this dance many times Tara but now you will see there is no winning this war. You will join your red headed lover soon. Kill them all!"

Tara attempts to get up but the magic channeled through the cane keeps her at bay and tears sting her cheeks. The cry of her soldiers pierces her armored chest and she turns her head seeing Oz impaled, his body hung up in the air before he is brought back down as his death cry mirrors that of others around him.

"How many have you lost? Oz, Willow, your mother, your entire family, need I go on? It is time that you realize you have overplayed your part…Commander, if anything such a title was given out of pity. A lowly lesbian Witch set on an impossible path…that even her higher ups did not see possible, and they will be next."

Tara lets out a yell and pushes up but the cane smacks her in the face cutting her and she winds up down again. "You are pathetic; just kill her Ripper love…no need for her to cut into time better suited for entertaining me."

"Anya, please, one does not just kill…they savor the kill. Her pathetic attempts to get up truly are something to gloat over." Tara then begins to laugh. The two of them along with gathering soldiers surround her curious if she had lost her mind.

"I am not laughing because I have lost…I am laughing because what you have talked about, other times, it got me thinking and right now…anywhere would be better than here." Tara brushed her cheek where blood had formed and reaching out grabs at the cane and as Ripper imbues magic into it the two of them begin to glow brighter and the field wafts with a shimmer and the two of them are hurtled forth from the battlefield of 2049 and sent straight to the year 2002. Tara wound up in a cemetery and as she reaches out she pulls herself up only noting then the tombstone…and the name…was Tara.

**Authors note: ** I believe the 7th season was 2002-2003 and Tara from 2049, another timeline version of the beloved character has surfaced there. However it is clear she is not alone for Ripper himself has wound up here. Just what sort of chaos will waken here and what will the Scooby Gang do when Tara comes into their lives? Willow is in England at this point but I'll be bringing her back soon for sure. Also we have not seen the last of 2049, yes I realize Bladerunner had a film set in that time but it isn't like I can't use it. Now I leave it up to you, the readers, the reviewers, the favorites, the follows…do I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2 Tara

CH.2: Tara

Tara had not expected the blood magic to work but somehow she had wound up working Ripper's own magic against him thrusting her into another time. It left her a bit groggy but when she came to even after seeing her own name on a tombstone she had to come to grips with reality. This new reality she found herself in…it was 2002 as she read it off her magic bracelet. Truth be told she had never thought she would find her death so unsettling.

When Willow had died, her Willow…there wasn't a body to bury and that led to greater insult to injury. If what Ripper said was true it ate away at her like no wound before. Truth was the magical community, or the Order of Wiccan had depleted because of how many died. Ripper was truly a force of all evil, not fully trained in magic but he could tap into it enough to use it to bend to his will no matter how sick that might be.

It was dark and she knew she didn't want to spend the night here. Looking around her she could still taste blood where that cane of Ripper's impacted her cheek. Adjusting her armor she realized she wouldn't be fitting in if she wore it. Taking the armor off she felt a bit light without it and using a spell designed to destroy the armor she watched it burn away.

"I never thought I'd wind up somewhere I am dead. I wonder how things are different here compared to where I come from. Will I even be able to go unnoticed when I could very well look like the deceased?" Tara pondered aloud.

She wore a tank top under her armor and her form was fit and a bit on the voluptuous side, however most of it was a bit muscle even with magic she made sure she was in tip top shape. Magic could do most anything but she took pleasure in manual labor and showing her soldiers that she was just like them. Still…Oz's death was not an easy one. True they butted heads and he wasn't exactly the most open minded when it came to sexuality, but he put his religious beliefs behind him to get the job done.

The others in her squad were no longer with her as well and their death affected her just the same as she made it a point that no one was above the other. It was a bit nippy as she progressed along the tombstones and her eyes catching glimpses of names.

"So many names I am familiar with…and yet…her name is not among them. Could she be alive here?" She of course was referring to Willow, the love of her life, the woman she would spend the rest of her life with. How would she react upon seeing those beautiful features, that soft red hair of hers…that body she knew through and through.

A soft growling sound could be heard and she turned around finding a vampire skulking towards her. "Well now…a tasty treat, my search is over."

"I see vampires exist here as well…good, was getting a bit bored for a bit." Tara rolled her neck and as the vampire looked at her in confusion she let out a sigh. "Trust me, it is a long story, just come at me."

The vampire launched itself at her and she resisted using magic letting the adrenaline carry on through her. Warding off the attack with his arms raised she used the momentum of the vampire assailant to throw him into one of the tombstones and brought her leg back snapping his leg.

"Augh! What gives, are all women in this town super strong?" He tried to stand up and she pressed her palm to his back and with a chant burned him where he lay as he settled to the dirt.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…and you are not worth my time. It would seem the vampires here are poorly trained. What I would do for some action." Tara didn't mean to come off overconfident but the training she had gone through made her this way. It wasn't like she didn't struggle…her training itself in particular had her matted by her instructor and she was quite hesitant in taking another life.

Tara saw them coming at her…ten in total. The vampires clearly sensed fresh blood not yet knowing who they were coming up against. Tara cast them a look as she prepared herself for the onslaught. Two rushed her first and she ducked under a swing and backhanded the vampire sending him reeling. She took the hit from the other and let out a one two combo before kicking out sending him toppling over.

Tara felt the other wrap his arm around her throat and she pushed back sending the two of them to the ground. Rolling along she wrestled with him and as his fangs were out she brought her elbow down on his throat causing him to choke. Placing her grip on his arms she burns them off him as he wails in pain.

"Burn vampire burn." Tara let the flame carry and using magic allowed it to engulf him as his bones show briefly before he goes.

Tara spots the others as they proceed to challenge her. She spreads out her legs and allows her eyes to show a bit of a speck of color making it seem like she was ready to engulf them all in flames. Truth was she would never endanger the tombs here for all these lost souls. The dead should rest in peace…to be a vampire was wrong on so many levels to her.

The Order of Wiccan saw it as a perversion to be brought back at all. A Witch who died was burned in a ceremony, but it was not just any flame as it was an everburning flame that set their soul on fire so nothing was left…that they would ascend or go where needed to go. The fact that Willow had not been given that right ate at Tara; would continue to do so and she would never forgive Ripper for that.

Tara avoided the spin kick and found her abdomen swiped at by claws. She sucked in a breath and used her power to create a fog that prevented the vampires from finding her. Her training had allowed her to build up quite a bit of stamina but even so without backup it was foolhardy to continue as she was.

"Sorry ladies and gents but this Witch has to vanish for a bit. Enjoy the fact that you do not join your friends." Tara hurried off taking her blood and whispering another spell she spreads the scent of her blood in the opposite direction…enough to lose the vampires from tracking her. Now…where to?

* * *

Tara found herself in Sunnydale and getting a tad bit of off-hand glances. Tara for her part chose to ignore them and wound up at the Bronze. It was happening and lively, so much like her own Bronze back in 2049. She went into a booth in the corner hoping no one would pay her any heed.

"Welcome to the Bronze, would you like something to…oh my god-." Tara rolled her eyes figuring something like this would happen, still, she'd have appreciated it if she had some time to herself over being approached at all. The female was pretty enough but way straight and she was no Willow.

"How about a beer and time to myself?" Tara waves her on as she settles her head back and takes a moment to let the pain dull as somehow the fight had affected more than she thought. The armor she had worn was special as it prevented such depth of attacks but she had rid it prior.

The woman had left her and soon she found herself with a beer. Taking the drink she downs half of the contents and lets out a satisfied sigh. The alcohol would do well to subdue most of the pain though till she was patched up, no Nurse Willow to help her, she would have to do with this time periods crude medical stuff.

"Can I take your order now?" The same woman came back and Tara studied her before figuring she might get some answers from her.

"Tell me…where is your hospital?" Tara watches the woman stare at her a bit figuring she might be pulling her rope.

"Um…well…" As she launched into directions Tara took another swallow of her drink. It was not as strong as the stuff in her time but it would suffice. Once the woman finished she places down some money on the table, thankfully no matter where one went the currency changed. It avoided issues of getting more attention than needed.

"I will be going now, oh, and tip of advice…in the future avoid the exclamation or paying too much attention to one's appearance, it is rude to stare." Tara was about to leave when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Hey sweetie where you off to? Come sit on my lap…I'll treat you real nice." Tara smiled as she looked back at the male.

"Sweetie, oh darling, you just aren't my type." Tara snaps his wrist and he howls in pain before she shoves him back down before he can pull off the whole male hurt ego thing.

"Dammit, what gives? What is wrong with you?" He snarls as he holds his arm and she lets out an airy laugh.

"Be thankful it was your wrist…some parts are better left unbroken. That being said do you want to be a falsetto for the night, I can arrange that too." Tara saw him shrink away and she strutted out of there with all eyes on her.

Women shouldn't take such abuse from men. Tara would not let it fly in her own time period and here it was no different. She had the information she needed now she just had to get there.

* * *

Tara arrived at the hospital and having snuck in and a bit of flirting with a Nurse managed to get patched up. The pain would subside and the wound was cleaned out as the vampire had rather uncleanly nails. Seated in there with nothing but her bra and low riding pants on she activated her magic bracelet and an image appeared.

_"Hey sweetie, I am so sorry I missed out on date night. I was given a mission and you know how that is, big bummer. I will be thinking of you though. Save a spot for me in your dreams and I'll be in bed with you before you know it. I love you so much and when I get back…we can talk, you know, about things…anyway I have to go but don't you worry…this isn't nothing I haven't handled before…"_

Tara sniffed as she heard this. The pain of hearing her voice was still sharp as any knife, sharp as any injury she could sustain. It also had been the last time she heard her voice. Tara hopped down to the floor and looked in the mirror noting her messed up hair and abs along with her hips in her pants. Tara truly had a soldier's physique and as she dresses in the shirt the girl had given her, off her own back, she decided to leave the hospital and begin her search for Ripper, wherever he wound up in this time period.

**Authors note: **Next chapter we go to the Watcher's Council in England along with Willow who is recuperating since she had been Dark Willow.


	3. Chapter 3 Willow

CH.3: Willow

Willow Rosenberg sat in the Watcher Council room as Rupert Giles sat before many of the stuffy members who had seen to critique him over the years. Leading of course was Travers, a man who by all rights defined the word stuffy and should be in a museum. Willow had little like for him but he still held up that lofty position and Giles of course wanted no part in it.

Since her brush with dark magic part of her addiction and loss of Tara, not her finest moment, she had been taken to England to detox under Giles's council. However upon arriving in England they were summoned here. It had been part of sort of a check in procedure that had been going on for a little bit now.

"And how is your Witch doing Rupert?" Quentin had taken to calling him by his first name but Willow just called him Giles.

"Her name is Willow and her progress is exceeding expectations, and by that I mean the standards you have placed upon her." Willow for her part remained an observer even if Quentin took a tone that she would like to zip shut.

"I see. And what is to stop her from ripping our flesh off our bodies turning us inside out? You should know Rupert about dark magic as you dabbled with it yourself in your youth-."

"We are not here to go down memory lane Quentin. I will have you know Willow is free of the darkness from within and any temptation or lure has been freed. Willow is at peace with herself and that part of her-."

"I beg to differ…such darkness is never gone, it exists and it can resurface. Bringing her here was a mistake however we cannot change what has been done. Have you given any thought to resuming your duties?"

Willow knew this was something that Giles had been on the fence about. Since leaving Sunnydale and no longer being Buffy's Watcher it had sort of left him free of time and duty. Being here he sort of put himself at the mercy of the Watcher Council and only by their say were they even allowed here. Still he had skirted around the issue…about as much as one would skirt and Giles did not skirt.

"I have told you that line of business is in my past. The only reason I have been coming to these meetings is to protect Willow and ensure she is safe and looked after. Aside from your character analysis of her and painting her mistakes the resources have helped in her healing."

Willow nods her head looking at each face in the room. There weren't many females here and Willow figured that was because of the fact the Watcher Council predated women rights.

"While I have been doing this because of our past Rupert…you will eventually need to give me an answer. I cannot continue to provide services for free. Buffy Summers is without a Watcher and it has been made clear numerous times you are to be the only Watcher she will allow. Sunnydale is a hotbed of activity centered on an active Hellmouth and we have received reports that Sunnydale is do for some serious activity. When you are ready we will listen." And with that they all left the room leaving her and Giles alone.

* * *

"Would you actually do it?" Willow inquires once they are alone and he takes off his glasses with a heavy sigh and cleans them off.

"I honestly do not know. I walked away from Sunnydale, from Buffy, from everything I have known because I felt like Buffy no longer needed me. I had served her well as a Watcher and she had flourished under my watchful eye but it got to the point where I was best using my services elsewhere. I had to return home…and taking you with me to heal seemed all for the best."

Willow slowly rises from her chair and goes to inspect one of the books and held it aloft cradling the spine before opening it up to the middle of the page scanning some magical history. "What will you do if you aren't a Watcher?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea Willow. I have dabbled in the arts in my youth with Ethan and have been a Watcher and of course a school librarian, and well a lot of my life has been on hold. I suppose I should consider settling down at a certain point-."

"Giles, I appreciate all you have done for me…but…if being a Watcher is what you want to do, well, I am behind you and it is fine if we do go back to Sunnydale. I feel like I have spent a lot of time healing and I do miss my friends-."

"And what of Tara?" Willow felt the book drop to the floor as the name was said. Her hand clutches at her chest as a sharp pain grabs at her.

"I-I…well…I know she wouldn't want me holding onto the past. She would want me to move on with my life. I feel like I have given plenty of time to mourn her loss." Willow picks up the book as she didn't feel right using magic to do something so simple. Part of the reason she and Tara had broken up was because of her magic addiction and of course tampering with Tara's memories.

"I see. I will sleep on this then and tomorrow when we meet with Quentin again we can sort this all out. I have plans though today so if you are fine on your own I will see you for dinner." Giles places his glasses back on the ridge of his nose and he walks over to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I will be fine Giles, go, take all the time you need." Willow watches as he goes to leave and she waves at him once he is at the door than away. Now all that remained was finding what to do with her time.

* * *

Willow found herself away from the stuffy confines of the library and she was now on a grassy hill with flowers around her and hands on her lap. Tara would have loved this place. Willow wore a sad smile as she had lost the capacity to cry anymore when thinking of her love.

Burying Tara and saying goodbye to her made things so final…so…lonely. Even with her friends to support her nothing could ever bring her back to her. The fact a bullet had killed her, well, it meant given the fact no magic was used left little doubt to all the forces out there that bringing her back was not possible.

Willow had gone to a dark place and had avenged her death but it had only made her hollow…no sense of fulfillment was granted. Xander had been the one to stop her and she would always be grateful to him for that. She did feel bad though that Xander and Anya never got married as she wished the best for her bestie. She wondered how that was going…was it still awkward?

Willow had taken to not using magic as she did not trust herself with it. The stirring of the flowers and the feel of the wind in her hair she felt a static current running through her. Something indeed was up but what was this feeling? Perhaps it was nothing and perhaps it was something on a grander scale. Would Giles resign himself to being Buffy's Watcher again and going back to Sunnydale after leaving?

Willow closed her eyes as she summoned up images of Tara but it was becoming harder to remember how she looked, how she felt…how she tasted. Her soft lips and her warm body enveloped in her arms and the sense that they had forever to be with one another. Is this what happened when someone died? Willow wondered if someday her fate would be the same and someone would be left thinking these same thoughts?

Would she love again? Was there anyone for her but Tara? So far she had loved twice in her life; Oz was her first love, and Tara was her second, so would she die alone? Willow focused on the current trying to draw upon it and that is when her eyes awoke, the image of Tara strong but there was a different feel to it.

"Tara?" Willow saw the image quickly vanish but for whatever reason it felt different than how she normally pictured Tara. This sense, this feeling…no doubt it was what was causing her to feel different. Tara was dead…and yet…she saw her so clearly and just as quickly it went. She had to talk to Giles and see what he thought of this.

* * *

"You say you saw Tara? How is that even possible? Are you sure you aren't…well…" Giles appeared to be pacing himself and she did not blame him.

"I know how it sounds Giles but it was her…well…least I think it is. I didn't mean to do any magic but while out there in the open there was this current and I was drawn to it. It was magic and it appeared to be strong one moment than gone the next." Tara…could her baby be back?

Giles went to fetch a book from the shelf as it was evening and the two of them had decided to dine in here, the very room Giles was grilled in.

"I am not doubting you so much as weighing my options carefully. I do not wish to jump to conclusions here. I also do not want you honing in on possibilities that may not exist. You say you felt her, well, given that Tara is…deceased…would it likely be another?"

"You mean like lesbian creepo vampire me?" Willow figured aloud and Giles takes off his glasses to clean them again, he does this when contemplative.

"I wouldn't have used such words, but, yes. Vampire…you, came from the Wishverse created by Cordelia when she wished to Anya, not knowing who she really was. Of course she was sent back and thus we have not had any other encounters with such a verse. It is likely she could be from there, but, it is also possible this Tara you are sensing could be from another plane of existence, another verse we have not even encountered."

Willow didn't know how she could handle another Tara. True dopplegangers existed, they had seen it, but even so…another version of the woman she loved…it seemed crazy.

"We cannot prove any of this of course until we find her, and, for that we need an exact destination-."

"Sunnydale…it is the center of all activity and it draws things there. It has to be there Giles. We have to go see her…get her story." Willow was eager to go.

"Now hold up…first we meet with Travers and then we decide our next course of action. Do not get your hopes up for this version might be like your vampiric self. We have no idea if she is on our side or not. Also I would think you'd want to see your friends before going off in search of this-."

"Right…I will just…put this on the backburner till later." Willow went to tend to her meal before it got cold but the notion of another Tara…it opened so many floodgates of emotions but she had to keep centered and focused…and the fact she would be going back to Sunnydale…where she lost her to begin with.

**Authors note: **Next chapter Ripper seeks allies and looks to turn Sunnydale into his pleasure paradise.


	4. Chapter 4 Ripper and Ethan

**Authors note: **Apologies on delay but will try and get a update today so keep a look out, that being this.

CH.4: Ripper and Ethan

Ripper had arrived in an army base and landing in a crouch he takes a moment to sense his surroundings. Gripping his cane he goes to stand up already hearing the blaring sound of sirens or warning alarms picking up his presence.

"So…this is my destination is it? I imagine there is a reason to this, there is always a reason for my appearance somewhere. Tara was clever enough to cast that blood magic, temporal vortex drawing us here of all places. I know of this time…for it is this time frame where her other died."

The sound of heavy footsteps fast approaches and he casts a spell that blends him to the shadows and the military personnel storm past him unbeknownst to his presence.

"My how dumb they are…then again…no different from my timeline." He moved out of the shadows like one moving a comb through one's hair.

The alarms were continuing to ring out but he moved along even with his state of blindness. The thing about his line of sight was he did not question it when it happened, losing it, far from the point, he just embraced it like any Watcher would.

Sensing the dark magic he stood before one cell in particular and a wicked smile spread across his dried lips. "You…yes, now I see it…you are the one I seek."

"Ripper…is that you? I have to say you have looked better. I take it that Slayer of yours is running you blind is she?" Hmm…it would appear he believed him to be the one known as Rupert, well, while it would be fun to play along he really didn't have the time.

"I'm sorry but you might have me confused with another. I come from another time and sensing you also use the dark arts of magic, perhaps we can help each other out."

He heard the other man moving about his cell…no doubt questioning the reality of the situation. "Wait…are you telling me you are from another time?"

"Yes you simpleton…did I stutter? I really do not wish time better spent elsewhere wasting my breath on someone like you, however, given my choices are limited with this time I will touch base. My name is Ripper; the Ripper you may know is someone who has walked the path of light while I have delved into the richer and nurturing side of walking the wild side of life. I come from a period where magic and warfare walk hand in hand-."

"Chaos, disorder, anarchy…misfortune…mate you had me at wild side of life. Tell you what, you release me from here and I will help you out anyway I know how. All I ask in return is access to magic-."

"In my time there was one such as yourself…I had his manhood taken from him and made to suffer as he had to relive that moment again and again. If you have the same intentions as him you will find a fate much worse."

Ripper could sense the hesitancy in the other male but he went to release him from his cell anyway. No doubt such thoughts or imagery would be ones he would live by.

"Thank you Ripper old chum, so, what is first?" Ethan would be gripped by an invisible hand and soon he would be glowing as magic was instilled in him.

"This magic will enable you to do things only your twisted mind could think of. Show me what you are capable of Ethan Rayne." He gestured at the coming guards and he blended into the shadows giving him the stage.

"Right…I think I know just the sort of magic to use too." Ethan appeared unshaken which was a plus. The men raised their weapons clearly skeptical of how he wound up out of his cell. Ethan of course managed to not only melt their weapons but summoned forth a multitude of razor sharp blades and flung them at the men even as shots were fired and panicked screams filled the hall.

Their bodies were cut into and sliced off amidst protests leaving their throats. The chaos satisfied Ripper for he had only borne witness to such atrocity in his own actions…when he still could see and savor it instead of drawing upon magic to see or sense things. By the time the last body hit the floor he joined Ethan who apparently was savoring this.

"Nicely done Ethan. You have proven yourself capable. Now…there is one other individual I seek in order to build my forces. Someone who can truly bring forth change in the best of ways." He grabs onto Ethan and opening up a portal the two disappear into. Next stop…

* * *

Ripper managed to drop down with ease but Ethan fell flat on his face. The two of them had arrived at their destination. A female appeared to be hunkered down in an alleyway as she shivered some. It was clear from the smell emanating from her that she had not bathed in a while.

"Amy Madison, a fellow witch who was turned out by those she considered friends. The love of her life taken from her, ripped asunder by this time's Willow. She is alone…desolate, in need of housing and as such will prove to be our next recruit."

"I think I know of her…quite powerful she is, though, do we really need her? No offense and all but witches can only be trusted so far-."

"I would say the same things about men like you Ethan, still, the more power we gather the stronger the forces we'll have in taking down the threat which has arrived here with me. I have spent my time observing as any Watcher would, biding my time and learning of this timeline, this time which has nothing to do with my own but everything to do with my future."

"I do not follow mate, but, lead on." Ripper does so as he hobbles forward leaning on his cane. The amount of magic he did had led to him relying on his cane more. True the cane was an act as he could walk fine without it, but, he also had to keep himself upright and aside from his Anya few knew of this.

"Miss…you do not look so well," Ripper studied her and she would think him quite the mad man for it appeared he had no sight to speak of.

"I would say the same about you. Do you have anything to spare?" She had strength in her voice and as she appeared to be trying to persuade him to give up his belongings he easily warded himself making it feel like she was pushing against a wall.

"You will not find what you are looking for there. Come and join me…be free of your pathetic existence and perhaps you can get back at the one who has ailed you so." Ripper looks to Ethan who brandishes a flare of magic that intrigued the girl.

"Are you telling me if I side with you lot I get my revenge against Willow? I don't know…how do I know I can trust you two?" A fair question, any female of sound mind would question their resolve and the fact they were two men who could easily take advantage of her.

"I have granted this man magic, the deepest and darkest magic imaginable so that he may serve me. You do as I say you too will also have what you wish." Ripper had little time to waste and yet he had already done so with Ethan. He knew he needed her in his quest, no, his war.

Sides would be chosen and war would happen that much he was certain of. And yes for his future he needed to be rid of Tara once and for all so that the sway of winning worked in his favor.

"Very well. I am already practiced in magic but I could do with some more. Go on, give me what you offer and I will do your bidding." Ripper knew the girl had reservations and it was clear she would likely go off on her own to kill Willow, but, he could not let that happen.

"I feel your words are worth the trust, so, let us be on our way." He cast a spell channeling some magic into her but also putting a limit. Sure enough the first spell she tries to cast is a disappearance spell but he had made it so she traveled a few steps away.

"Did you think I would allow you such power as to travel great distances when we have just met? Prove your worth to me…otherwise I can easily remove those powers." Ripper was getting a headache and he needed rest.

"Ugh, fine, tell you what, I know a place we can squat in and you can tell me all about yourself." Ripper allowed her to lead the way and he could sense Ethan walking alongside him.

"Nice trick, so, did you do the same with me?" Ripper did not answer letting the other man stool over it. Rest would be next and he imagined Tara would be making some discoveries of her own…and oh how he wished he could be there when she did.

**Authors note: **Next chapter a little skip in time as Tara and Willow meet for what seems the first time.


	5. Chapter 5 Lovers in different skins

CH.5: Lovers in different skins

Tara had spent some time in Sunnydale properly building a mental map of the place so as she would not become lost and should a fight break out she knew what safe haven to occupy her time. The encounter in the graveyard left much to be desired but it had proven the fact that this Tara no longer existed but this Willow thrived.

However it was clear that Willow was not around for the time being. Oh how she longed to be in that woman's arms again but it would not be her Willow. Finding the Summers home and all wasn't too difficult and she had been staking it out using magic to mask her presence.

The blonde known as Buffy, yes, she had one in her time as well…was a working woman now. She looked after a little sister named Dawn, a bit different from her version, and of course there was this handyman Xander who frequented the place. The guy appeared lost in thought at times or adjusting an eyepatch over his missing eye.

Tara had no idea where Ripper was but would not put it past him to be doing what she was thinking by acquiring allies in the coming battle. If Tara died here it would not create a ripple effect in her time but it would cost all she had fought for to cease as Ripper and his allies came to power. She could not let that happen no matter what.

Thankfully Tara would not have to worry about meeting another version of herself or having to walk on cracked eggs. The future of this timeline was not one she knew of and if she did her being here wouldn't impact it too much. Slipping into the home like clockwork was child's play as she waited till Buffy left for work and of course Dawn went with her.

While she had not done much research of this time she did know of something involving a coming conflict with the First which would bring forth a whole slew of guests in the home. While attempting to jump back home proved not in her power at the moment she was able to access certain information on this timeline.

Tara walked up the stairs to the room that was occupied by Willow. It was here where her other died. She had bled out from a bullet wound meant for someone else. Tara walked around the room observing the bed where the two slept together and where they spoke of a future that was not meant to be. Tara had shared such words with her own Willow but it was taken from her.

Anger welled up inside her and that is when the door opened and she heard a voice. "H-Hey, what are you doing in my room? Are you a friend of Buffy's?"

Tara had thoughts he would never hear such a voice again. How could it be she was here? Tara had thought she was being careful but maybe her careful wasn't good enough.

"I invited myself in…thought nobody would be home. You have a nice room." Tara did not turn around, not sure how she could face her.

"Uh…thanks. Wait, do I know you?" Tara closed her eyes willing herself not to cry, not now. It had been a little bit since she had learned of Willow's death…and even with the amount of time separating their existence here and now, and by no means was she her Willow…the pain was almost too much to bear, to go through again.

"You may know of me, yes, but…it is complicated." Tara had prided herself on keeping her emotions in check, a soldier through and through but somehow trapped in this time with the woman she held dear above all else…it was like reopening that wound.

"Turn around…I-I know magic and am not afraid to use it…sort of…" Tara felt she could not keep this charade running forever and as she slowly turns around the features were similar to her Willow that it took a moment for her to process that this wasn't her Willow…even if she had built up her defenses rightly.

"Hello Willow. I imagine you have a lot of-." Tara suddenly found the other witch hurtling towards her attacking her lips. Tara attempted to rebuke her embrace and part of her wanted this to happen. The pain, the loneliness she had felt…it was threatening to swallow her whole.

"I missed you so much…and when I was away I felt something, it was strong and I knew I had to come back-." Willow kissed her again and Tara finally had to shove the red head back as she had to catch her breath.

"Enough…I am not your Tara!" She steadied herself up against the window as she fought past the blinding tears.

"Y-Your not…but…you look just like her…" Wilow's voice trembled and suddenly she appeared to calm down. "Wait…show me your teeth."

Tara raised a brow not sure what her teeth would do. However Willow's features appeared to not hint at joking so she opened her mouth. They were about as normal as teeth would get though she had a feeling she knew what Willow was looking for. "See, normal, now I should probably warn you that I am not the only one here you might be familiar with-."

"Why are you here? What purpose do you have to giving me hope and only to stick around walking around in my dead girlfriend's visage?" Willow was hurt and Tara did not blame her. Truth be told it was no easier on her part having Willow walk around as she was…though the long hair was a contrast to her Willow.

"A man named Ripper is looking to cause havoc in your time…to get to me. He will no doubt have sought out allies and he is not one to be trifled with. I need to defeat him as right now I am unable to go back to my time-."

"You mean you are from another world not our own? Another Tara…which means there was another me right?" Tara looked away not exactly sure how to explain this. Going through that loss again even with the exact duplicate or version of her Willow…it was not the most ideal situation.

"I'd rather not go into that," Tara once more focused on her military like training and walked around the room with Willow following her.

"I met another me once, she was a vampire…a bit too kinky but maybe an early sign I might turn into a lesbian. She came from a wish verse of sorts…kind of hard to explain, but, imagine a world with shrimp or not shrimp-."

"I know of other existences where dopplegangers exist Willow, though, truth be told aside from this wish verse you mention and my own, and yours…there are really no others abound. It is important that Ripper cannot win-."

"You keep saying Ripper, wait, I seem to recall Giles being called that in the past. Wait, I was with Giles…he is not a bad man. In fact he has a rather soulful voice-."

"This is not your Giles but he is my own, though he primarily goes by Ripper and he is responsible for the death of…I've already said too much-."

Willow appeared to pale as she read between the lines or maybe the absence of her saying the name aloud. She took a seat on the bed and Tara reached out for the wall bracing herself there as she let out a heavy breath.

"I died where you come from…didn't I? I lost my Tara here while over there it was, me, the other me that is. I just don't understand…I mean we were kissing and all but you held back even after seeing me, why?"

Tara let out a shuddering breath as she looked over her shoulder at her, strands of hair falling before her eyes. "You are not my Willow. I am not your Tara. The similarities might be there but regardless the facts are the facts. I fight to control my urges because if I slip up or fall into your arms Ripper himself may seize his chance to…to hurt you and I cannot lose another Willow. Even if you are not mine; you have to understand this, Willow, we cannot fall in love."

Willow played with her hands as she processed what it was being said. Tara for her part wanted so bad to be with her but it would just screw everything up. Ripper would eventually figure out where it was she went and by that point this Willow, innocent as she was…would suffer, they all would suffer including this world's chosen Slayer.

"Alright, other Tara, so this man Ripper is from your time looking to make bad, right? Well you should meet Buffy…she might be able to help you." Tara was relieved to hear this though she wondered why she wouldn't help her. Turning around she found Willow examining her with her eyes.

"Is this anytime to be undressing me?" Tara had done the same thing with her own Willow in the past and how she always was easily flustered, not finding herself anything special.

"Huh, what, no…I mean, well no I'm not that kind of girl…" Willow shook her head though it was clear she was fighting a blush.

"Very well…then why the staring?" Tara folded her arms under her chest and watches as the red head goes to stand up.

"Before we meet with Buffy…we might want to change you out of those clothes." Tara looked at her state of wear before resigning herself to the situation. It might be best to wear something to fit in, so, as Willow happily hopped to it Tara felt some reservation about meeting the Slayer face to face, for personal reasons.

**Authors note: **Time is like the flow of a river, it does not stop and continues on even as an author struggles to keep going, and as such here we have the update long waited for. Next chapter Tara meets Buffy and the others.


	6. Chapter 6 Once again

CH.6: Once again

Tara found herself in the Summers' family living room among many gaping jaws and for some a bit of blinking back tears. She had her hands in her lap as she felt a bit uncomfortable in the clothing that Willow had chosen out for her. A blouse over a long skirt and her hair was touched up so it wasn't everywhere.

"So let me get this straight…you are Tara, but, not our Tara correct?" Tara nods her head as Buffy took point. "I see…so…are you sure you aren't from a world that just happened to be vampiric in nature correct?"

"If you wish you can-." Tara had no time to say anything as someone off to the side threw holy water at her. She sputtered a bit and contained herself.

"I just wanted to see if it was true," Tara recognized Dawn off to the side clearly prepared for the occasion.

"Do you treat all your guests like this or is it only the ones who remind you of your lost ones?" Tara shook her hands some.

"I apologize, it is just…better safe than sorry. So where are you from, or, maybe more importantly when are you from?" Buffy had every right to want to know and given she was a guest here she might as well work with her not against her. However there was no denying the undercurrent of resentment and distrust in her given who she was in her timeline.

"I am from the year 2049. It is an age of chaos and bloodshed as war has swallowed up all of Sunnydale leaving it a decrepit city on the verge of collapse. I lead a unit of survivors and the death toll alone has cost us greatly. The enemy we face…she has destroyed everything I hold dear and is working with a cruel and vicious man who channels magic and perverts it to his own use and gain."

Tara let her head fall forward as she attempted to shield herself from the more intense memories of the war and of course losing her Willow. She imagined that her being here was not helping out the other Willow, a Willow who had lost her lover who she looked too similar to.

"So, like, by telling us the events now does that mean you have somehow disrupted the whole timeline?" Xander, apparently he had lost an eye for the eyepatch situation, too different from the time she had known a Xander in her time.

"It isn't like that. The time I come from is in no way connected to this time. I have come to believe that alternate versions of us exist out there in the world. Some in which we play a different role, and, others where we let in to our deepest darkest feelings."

"So there'd be a world where Anya and I would be married right? What, it doesn't hurt to ask. I mean it would be nice for one of us Xander to be happy." Xander shifts some and Tara spots the one known as Anya. It was hard controlling the rise in her pulse at such a hardened cruel woman to be attached to Ripper. However she was not the same.

"It is possible…but it could also be possible that you are involved with another man. I feel for my part no matter what timeline it seems that I will still be a lesbian." Tara was content knowing this and she could not see it any other way.

"Let us get back on track, so, what brought you here to our time?" Buffy once again took control of the situation and Tara met her eyes across the room.

"His name is Ripper…and he managed to slip through with me to this time. It is clear from having known him all those years he will first look to form an army of similar, ones who match his goals and then he will seek me out. I am the Commander of those left standing and should I fall the war is over…and all those who have lost their lives will have died for nothing."

"Ripper…wait…do you mean-?" All eyes in the room turned behind Tara and as she looked she saw an older male wiping at his glasses.

"Hello…um…did I miss something?" He found himself looking her way and Tara felt like all her worst enemies were gathered in one room.

"You are his doppleganger, but, you are not the Ripper I seek. Also he is blind while this one can see. It is possible he has cast an enchantement to evade detection but I do not sense any hostile intention from this man."

"So…this woman…she is not our Tara is she?" The man walks over to an empty seat and removes his glasses.

"Nope, I threw holy water on her to make sure she wasn't a vampire. She checks out. Still yeah when Willow introduced her we all sort of wigged out." Dawn was the youngest of the group and her mannerisms were charming but nothing like the other in her time.

"I wish to seek an accord with you Buffy. Much of this time is lost on me and I will need help navigating. Before you even ask how this will benefit you need I remind you that should Ripper succeed in killing me there stands a chance he will do all he can to warp this time to his own design."

Buffy appeared to weigh her words. "I will need time to think this over. I do not doubt you tell the truth but teaming up with a female who bears the resemblance to a friend I lost, yeah, going to need the Scooby Gang for this. Willow why don't you take Tara to the Bronze and we'll keep in touch."

"Hey how come I can't come?" Dawn ventured but Buffy gave one look and the younger female let out a disgruntled groan bringing whatever conversation there was to a cease.

"You want me to take Tara to the Bronze? I mean sure yeah it will be like tra la la down memory lane but you can count on me. Shall we get going Tara?" Willow was certainly apprehensive about this place but Tara said nothing for her part as she rose up fluidly addressing everyone in the room with her eyes before speaking her peace.

"The matter at hand is of urgent concern…please do not take long in making your decision. This threat is one you are not prepared to face alone. And I must repeat should anything happen to me not only is my time in danger…but yours as well."

Tara proceeded out the door feeling each second they wasted Ripper grew stronger. She realized she came off with a clipped monotone of a voice and mannerism but that is only because the moment she let her guard down…something or someone would be taken from her.

* * *

The Bronze was quite crowded and filled with rowdy teenagers and the like as they occupied tables or up above. A band was playing on the stage but nothing of relevance to her. Tara kept her guard up case Ripper decided to show. The fact she had not seen or heard him since coming here made her worry.

"So this is the Bronze…kind of our stress relieving fun getaway. Did you want something to drink?" Tara was dragged from her thoughts as Willow spoke. She was pleasant and bubbly though troubled somewhat.

"Sure, how about we sit here?" Tara indicated with her hand and the two sat down. Both of them struggling to find conversation; Tara felt slightly guilty that she was here with this woman and knew little to nothing about her.

"Have you always been…into women?" Tara knew that her Willow had been but again two different Willow.

"Huh, oh no, I mean there was this guy named Oz, sort of dated a bit till he went all wolfy and hooked up with another wolfy…so…kind of left me blue for a bit. I sort of had this notion, a feeling about being a lesbian from a doppleganger who was a vampire…but…other than that it wasn't till you, I mean the other you showed up in my life that made me realize how I felt."

Tara grew quiet hearing about Oz. His death was still on her conscious but she did not feel like bringing him up in conversation only to depress the red head.

The night wore on and still no word from Buffy. Course it would be Willow relaying Buffy's word but for some reason she had yet to look at her phone the entire time the two were together. They had chatted over the simplest of material and finally Tara had to do something or she would go stir crazy sitting there.

"Willow…would you like to…dance?" Tara put as much inflection in her voice as she rose up and offered her hand.

"Uh, I mean, dance…with you? Well…I might be a bit rusty, haven't danced in who knows how long." Tara took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. The two were in the middle of several dancers but there was a good enough distance between them. Tara had her hands along Willow's waist and Willow for her part had her hands tangled in her hair.

"I know this hasn't been easy…being with someone who reminds you of what you have lost. However once I deal with Ripper and return to my own time you won't have to worry about me again." Tara was only trying to lessen the sting but Willow appeared to cry.

"I-I feel a heaviness in my chest and it gets hard to breathe…thinking of her, and, now having you hear. Even when you are gone I am not sure it will truly go away. On your side…the war is looking bad right? How many witches do you have?"

Tara blinked a bit trying to comprehend her question. "I'm the last one. Most of the witches began to dwindle and there wasn't enough time to train any others. If there are any left when I get back they will likely be gone. Why?"

Tara finds the two gently swaying to the music. Moving to and fro they appear to know what the other will do. Tara went to turn Willow and as she drew her up against her their chests were pressed together and their eyes locked.

"When you go home…I want you to take me with you." The music begins to stop and Tara is at a loss for words as they stand there…and Tara is lost in the moment.

**Authors note: **Tara finds herself in a precarious position and in the next chapter we catch up with Ripper and his gang as they begin steps to bring about war to Sunnydale.


	7. Chapter 7 Terror in Sunnydale

CH.7: Terror in Sunnydale

Ripper had formed a team; Amy and Ethan were perfect to his cause as both exhibited magical properties capable of inflicting pain and chaos where he directed. Right now the three of them were seated around a hexagram drawn with blood and Ethan was reaching out to the lords of chaos.

"Oh creatures of habits, creatures of doom, and lords of chaos…hear my plea. Before you are three loyal servants eager to please…eager to serve. The blood has been drawn and beneath us seated in the crust of the earth is the Hellmouth, draw unto it…feel its wrath and surround Sunnydale in a shield whence nothing can come in…and nothing can come out. We are your humble and loyal servants."

Ripper felt he had chosen right with Ethan Rayne here. A devout believer in chaos and disharmony and bending the rules to suit his needs; a man with whom principle was thrown out. Ripper could sense in him a kinship and by getting in contact with those who thrived on Ethan's mindset, his drive…it would enable his plan to pick up speed where without it would require a bit more rummaging around.

Commander of a failed resistance, Tara Maclay sought to undermine all he had fought for all he had done to deliver unto a new age. She had lost her loved one and yet still persisted to, in no end, seek to destroy all he had done and that of the one who she had trusted once. Ripper wore a grim smile reminded of the one he had lost, Jenny, a woman who saw in him good…but still paid the price by the Resistance and no way would he forgive them for that.

Feeling dark magic coursing through his veins he also feels the pull from those who serve Chaos, the hexagram throbbing and pulsing with energy certain to throw a canopy over the town and make it impossible to leave. Even now, blind as he was, he could feel it all and when it was finished, drained as he was, he was able to rise up with his cloak billowing behind him and everything was as it was meant to.

"All of Sunnydale is now blanketed by a canopy of magical energy that prohibits the people of Sunnydale from leaving…and those seeking to come in will be met with violent force and feed the Chaos that yearns for souls. Seek to throw Sunnydale into chaos…drive her out…but do not attack her, leave her to me."

"And what of Willow?" Amy seethed where she stood and unlike himself and Ethan she had a bit harder time adjusting to the pull.

"Willow shall be handled by yourself…I already dealt with the Witch's lover back in my time. This Willow is of no concern to me. Ethan…you appear to be the most familiar with my other half…will you be able to deal with him?"

Ethan had a faraway look and it was only as Ripper turned that he saw who was approaching. "I assume we will find out shortly."

"Ethan Rayne, Amy Madison, and…you must be the other me. I have to say time has not served me well." Ripper noted the arrival of his other half, the one who if memory served looked after the Slayer here.

"Rupert Giles, for this time…you look awfully weak. And you must be Buffy Summers, you remind me of my Buffy, but, far less true to the calling than one can imagine." Ripper spread out his arms.

"Am I supposed to be scared? Look, this whole light show you have going on kind of alerted us to what you were doing and if this is supposed to put us on edge, we have faced far worse. I've died twice…so…yeah for me this is just another Thursday." Confident, perky, and a bit of a nuisance, Ripper surmised, nothing I can't handle.

"Where is Willow?" Amy demanded. Ripper suddenly had to lean on his cane feeling drained from the little act they had done. Even Ethan staggered and Amy was bleeding from the nose.

"All in good time, but, for now let me say this to all of you…if you wish to avoid bloodshed you will hand over Tara Maclay or mark my word each day will be your undoing. You cannot defend all of Sunnydale…this sort of magic does come at a price. Imagine how many will be driven to despair in trying to escape only to realize there is nowhere to go…but below. I maybe blind but even a blind man can see to reason."

"Do you really think your threat holds any merit? I could take you on now and not even break a sweat." Buffy attempts to move but Rupert apparently takes hold of her.

"What will killing Tara give you? Will it truly change how things are perceived on your side? Nothing you do here will change anything, our times are not connected." Rupert was indeed inquisitive but also well informed.

"It is true…killing Tara here will not change much. Still…you must understand that she is from 2049, there is only one version of her there. So while you may have lost your Tara and she is not coming back, killing her here means there is no one left to lead the last of the resistance against the reign of the Slayer."

"Wait…you have a Slayer in your time?" Buffy was a bit confused, as she should be. However Rupert was seeing things and he did not like it one bit.

"Ripper, what exactly happened in your time to cause the war? Surely there would have been Watchers to make sure a Slayer didn't turn dark-."

"Rupert…talking to one self is surely enlightening but what does it gain you? Very well, you are speaking to the last of the Watcher. The Council was killed…by the Slayer and myself. The old way was not working any longer and it was time for change. The Council in all its wisdom pushed the Slayer and she had enough, she felt that only Watcher would suffice. I lost my eyesight in that fight but have gained so much from that day.

"The loss of the Council divided many and there were many casualties on both sides. A resistance group sprang up of Witches and mortals all seeking to defend what was right in the world. Oh the military they did what they could but after torture they either sided with us or wound up food for the buzzards. I used my magic to make them a weapon to counter magic, zombified and eternal to wage war without ever tiring. Much like you the love our life was taken from us, but, she had been taken captive and I let her die. Not a day goes by where I don't look back figuring that I could have done more…but I moved on to a younger hotter female, you are the spitting image of her actually."

Ripper enjoyed the revulsion that crossed over Anya's features and the one with the eyepatch took a moment to process before he took a step forward. Ripper had enough energy to cause Xander to fall to his knees gripping at his eyepatch. The pain was real and Buffy pulled out a stake but Ripper laughed.

"What are you doing to him?!" Buffy challenged him. "Why would you pick on somebody who-?" Buffy did not finish and Ripper kept laughing.

"Have you heard of phantom pains? See even with the loss of his eye there is still triggers, places I can tap into to cause him the pain of losing his eye again or knowing of that pain. It is quite easy really and the more I access it the more he will suffer. I have done far worse but it is relieving knowing that I can still do wonders."

"Release him…now!" Buffy ordered him. Ripper didn't need to see to know the hostility laced in every single word she spoke.

"Very well…however the other you is far more fun, even had a hand in killing the red haired one." Ripper released him and he heard the man hit the ground.

"I had a sneaking suspicion of who the Slayer you spoke of was, but, I did not wish to believe it. Even with the Council's actions Buffy would never cross that line, so, what was really behind it?" Rupert once again all seeing; an annoying trait in himself.

"I really do tire of answering all of your questions. However seeing as answering them will do you little good, I will answer. She fell for a vampire and that vampire became her lover and you know how the Council views relations with the undead or soulless. Buffy pleaded with me and I did what I could for her, true she has killed but in all reason…I had her kill the Council for myself. I did her a favor, she did me a favor."

Ripper looked to Ethan and Amy and the two of them began to work together to create a portal. Given that the canopy of darkness surrounded all of Sunnydale they would be transporting within the confines of the place. It was truly bothersome but in all fairness it would allow for a more entertaining game of cat and mouse.

"You are not having Tara! This will end here and now…do you hear me?" Ripper at this point shut out any noise coming from the Slayer. She was far more whiny and demanding than the other version. Using the cane for support he disappears into the portal looking to rest and recharge for the coming battle, if they would not hand over Tara…they would all pay with their lives.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter Tara and Willow learn of the events that happened in their absence and in the confines of Willow's room the two women open themselves to feelings left over from lost ones. And Tara is left with a decision regarding Willow's request.


	8. Chapter 8 Anchored souls

CH.8: Anchored souls

Tara sat in the room with the others after her night out with Willow. The Bronze had certainly stirred up some memories in her; in fact, it had served as a getaway of sorts when the fighting got tough. It was also where she had taken Willow on their dates. The gang was all here and by the look of things they had gone against her wishes.

"You tried to take him on didn't you?" Tara looks around the room noting the exchanges knowing it to be true. "Ripper is not to be trifled with…his power goes beyond your own. He has had years to master it and even blind he can be truly frightening."

Buffy appears to wait a beat as she wrestles with something. "In your time…I am the bad guy correct?"

Tara had not expected Ripper to reveal so much but when he got talking there was no stopping him. "The Slayer turned bad and betrayed everything and everyone she held dear. She was a force to be reckoned with, a typhoon of spinning axes and after a certain point the only ones she kept close were her vampire lover and that of Ripper and his lover. The world of Sunnydale was starting to match that of the Hellmouth and those few of us who fought…paid the price till only a few handful of us stood…which has led me here."

It was a grim outline of things but if she did not stop Ripper here…and should she fall…not only would this Sunnydale face the same fate but he would return to her and then the last of the Resistance would fall…if it hadn't already.

"We have a Slayer on our side named Faith. Her Watcher was killed in front of her when she was younger and it kind of drove her wild. Faith attempted to do good…but…that impulse and desire to be bad, to be free…it led to her killing and it went against all a Slayer stood for. I tried stopping her and in our bouts throughout my time knowing her it was hard to see a glimmer of hope there. Sometimes I wondered if something bad happened to me would I turn like that? Hearing you speak about your time I am reminded of Faith…but…from what I hear Faith is trying to reform her wicked evil ways. If-."

"Buffy…there is no saving her, the other you. Willow thought the way you did, but, Buffy she was attacked. Willow did manage to escape of course but on a mission she was captured and most of the damage done to her had been dealt by the Slayer. Ripper of course had his fun but in the end my precious Willow was gone."

Tara placed her head in her hands and she could feel a hand along her back. There was a jolt of electricity passing through her at just that touch and either sensual or perhaps magical but it stirred something in her she was afraid of even admitting.

"How do we proceed with Ripper then? He has allied himself up with Ethan douche the Rayne and that of Amy the former rat Madison, I mean, together this trio makes Warren's rat pack look like it was meant for the game mouse trap." Xander noted trying to bring humor to the dark situation.

"I knew he would seek out others like him, so, this bodes bad; what else happened?" Tara looked around the room hoping to learn more.

"Well," Giles says taking his glasses off to rub at the bridge of his nose, "it would appear he has created a canopy of sort of dark magical energy, though, the nature of it was created through a hexagram drawn by blood-."

"Ripper is known for blood magic and no doubt he was calling upon forces that clearly desire payment. The canopy you speak of is one of his most powerful spells but in doing so it weakens him. No doubt Ripper has also divided some of his power to allow this Ethan and Amy to become stronger. If this is the case the divided power can be our advantage. Tomorrow I will work on a spell to protect you all from the magic…it should serve our purpose. If you can get close enough to each they will be limited to close quarter combat, in a magical sense it will weaken their strength. I will need some materials though."

Tara stood up and looked for a piece of paper and after finding it she wrote some ingredients down and went to hand it over to Giles.

Giles placed his glasses back on as he examined the list. "I will see what I can do. I will need Dawn, Xander, and Anya at the Magic Shop to find these ingredients."

"Great, sideline Dawn again why don't you." Dawn pouted but Xander placed a hand on her shoulder. Tara noted his eye again.

"Hey c'mon Dawnster, we'll have plenty of fun looking for ingredients." He wore that fashionable grin of his.

"Hey you are not going to have too much fun. The Magic Shop is not a place to have fun in, well; lest you are buying things then go ahead." Anya noted from where she sat.

"Buffy, there is going to be a lot of chaos and no doubt any monster will be trying to seize advantage of the chaos. Think you can handle protection detail?"

Buffy clearly was still lost in thought though she appears to nod her head almost like on instinct. Tara wondered if learning that she went bad really unsettled her more than she was caring to admit.

"And what about me?" Willow inquired. Tara was fighting the rising feeling inside her and that unanswered question back at the Bronze.

"In order to work the magical protection over your friends I will need your help." Of course that is when the room went quiet.

"Oh no, I mean, if you need support sure…yay Tara, but…no the whole magic thing isn't soo good there." Willow had gone to stand up looking more nervous. "I think I will turn in for the night, uh Tara just knock on the door and I will let you in."

Tara is confused watching the red head depart. "Is there something I am missing here?" Tara sat up as she crossed a leg.

"Well…as you are aware the Tara from this time is dead. She was Willow's lover and well girlfriend that is and a stray bullet meant for me went through the window killing Tara instead. Willow tried to bring her back but apparently given it was not a magical death…magic would not work. This irked Willow into becoming Dark Willow, a truly horrendous version of herself built on negative emotions and she lashed out at everyone. She skinned Warren alive and when Xander tried to stop her…she took his eye…"

Tara blinked back a bit not having known of this. Looking over at Xander she notices how he waves it off.

"Hey, she stopped before taking the other one so a win there. Still…some days I do miss seeing a sun rise with more of a full vision but it is fine. Will is still my best friend and she was suffering, if she had to take it out on me there is no blame to give."

"And this is why Willow went with me to England, to get better and to turn away from the magic. See part of the reason Willow had turned dark is that she was relying a bit too much on magic, it is why her relationship with Tara lay on shaken foundation. Magic, especially in my Ripper days was so easy to reach out to…but…like most things there is also a chaos to it…an unshaken bond that commits one to do things…unnatural. My friend Ethan Rayne for instance…who of course is no longer my friend of course."

Tara took all of this into account and she rose up. "I thank you all for this. I will be sure to put this information to work. Tomorrow we begin preparations for taking down Ripper…in the end though leave Ripper to me. Ethan and Amy are your problem as they are part of your time. Goodnight."

* * *

Tara went for the stairs and as she knocked on the door it took a moment for it to open revealing Willow in a flowly night shirt and pants.

"Oh hey, um, meeting go ok?" Tara stared at her feeling that emotion from before stirring to a crescendo crashing in her mind. Memories of her and her Willow colliding and before she knew it she reached out for the red head and kissed her. Pushing the door shut with her foot she took a step more into the room as their lips crashed. Willow attempts to ease her away but her body struggles as temptation lingers there too.

Tara found control difficult in this case as she feeds on the lips as their bodies are tight together. Tara slips a hand down Willow's curve of a back to her bottom grabbing at it as the other whimpers. Willow for her part attempts to remove her shirt and Tara allows her as her bra is shown. The two of them are frantic in their need for one another, reminded of those they had lost.

Tara had Willow under her on the bed as she ran a hand along her bra. Willow arched her back and the sweet sounds she made brought a blush to her cheeks. Tara captured her lips again as they made out and Tara's knee situated itself between her legs. It was only as there was contact that Willow snapped and sent her flying back to the ground.

"Ooh, sorry, I didn't mean…it is just…this is so sudden." Tara lay there but was thankful for her training so such a drop did little but wound her pride.

"No, you are right, I am sorry for putting this all on you. I feel it is partly because of the emotional response down below, stirrings that I had long forgotten surfacing and then it just all led here. It was not fair on you." Tara stood up in just her bra and panties as she moved to the bed and lay next to her.

"I was thinking of my Tara…which was not fair. However even so…I don't think we were ever like…that." Willow adjusts her hair and Tara regards her with a grin.

"My Willow was precious to me and what time we had we often had to make do. Time was limited when the war broke out and what you had moment wise is what you got. I cannot tell you how often we were interrupted midway because of news of the enemy." Tara laughed a bit as she ran a hand through her own hair.

"I am sorry I remind you so much of her." Willow reached out and a spark shot between their fingers and as they linked a warmth settled over Tara catching her breath.

"I apologize for my resemblance to your Tara. It is cruel how we are shaped like others without knowing, that we exist without their knowledge and never meant to cross but when we do all we do is cause them pain." Tara squeezed her hand and looked at her.

Willow leaned over kissing her lips. It was soft and perhaps comforting if that was the intent, if so she appreciated it. Tara reaches over cupping her face and letting the kiss linger.

"I don't wish to take you away from all you hold dear Willow. These people care about you…why would you want to walk away from that…to be with someone you have just met?"

Willow went to roll over on top of her straddling her as she reached down cupping her face in return. "You may not be my Tara just as I may not be your Willow…but together we are stronger together and no matter what that relation maybe…don't we owe it to them to find out?"

Tara reached up and pulled her down atop her. She made out with the other woman and threw the sheet over them as they twined and clothing was tossed to the floor. Magic was made that night and Tara finally felt herself opening up to another chance…a chance that perhaps her own Willow would approve as might be said about the other Tara. When finally spent she lay there with the other female in her arms and knew that come tomorrow…do or die…it was time to end things with Ripper.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter the big battle will begin…and united they stand, Willow and Tara will see this through to the end.


	9. Chapter 9 Saving Sunnydale pt 1

**Authors note: **We are now nearing the end of this story. It has been great handling an otp of mine and while it is sad to see it ending it is by no means an end to the future or the possibilities to come of this pair in general, not so much this pair per say. The Buffyverse will always have a place in my heart, not so much Joss Whedon for Killing Tara to begin with, but yeah anyway let us see this underway and hope you all have been enjoying this story.

CH.9: Saving Sunnydale pt 1

Explosions rang rampant through the streets of Sunnydale and cries of mercy could be heard but little good it did as bodies crumpled before power hungry servants of Chaos. Ripper laughed a hearty chuckle of sorts slashing through victims and watching as their souls or very life force was absorbed up into the canopy keeping those from leaving.

"Yes, yes, scream and run…it will do you little good. Your time here in safe Sunnydale is coming to an end and then all that will be left…is her." Ripper held out his cane as lances of brilliant red shot forth capturing a man in its grip and squeezing him till his flesh exploded.

"This is all fine and all but when do I get to go after Willow?" Amy happened to be serving Chaos much as he was but even she was growing bored waiting. He blamed her little for this as he saw little challenge in tackling the humans.

"In good time…in fact it won't be long now till she shows. Continue doing what you have been and you will be rewarded. However should you stop I do have the power to strip you of all your control, all of your ability to use your powers for destruction. Imagine where that will leave you?" Ripper made sure the threat was well received.

Amy pouted but continued to do what Ripper commanded of her. Ripper was about to attack another human when Ethan appeared before him. "I have news to report Ripper…it would seem that Buffy and her cohorts are making their way here."

Ripper was glad to hear this. "How many?" He ran a hand along the top of his cane as he managed to sense everyone in Sunnydale with his power magnified.

"Truth be told only three. It is a tad odd I know but one can never underestimate the Slayer. What are your orders?" Ripper knew that Tara was approaching, and, so was Willow. However the Slayer, she would prove to be an interesting opponent.

"I want you and Amy to greet them and lay down a salvo of magical energy and I wish for you to drain them down. If they manage to survive that I will grant them an audience with me." Ripper sent them away as he wondered what his lover was up to. As for the Slayer and her vampire lover he felt they lounged around more these days than anything else. Something the younger generation did while the older one did all the heavy lifting. He lowered his eyes figuring all that would change when he returns.

* * *

Tara walked hand in hand with Willow as after the other night the two were more unified than ever. Buffy for her part took little notice or if she did she managed to keep that to herself. It was just the three of them as after they had acquired the necessary ingredients the rest of them decided to hang back and help relocate people to the Magic Box for safety.

"So once you destroy Ripper…you are returning to your time correct?" Tara knew well that Buffy was really getting at that she would be leaving and not coming back. Her time here clearly had upended the Slayer's world and knowing what she did it would leave a lot of personal scars.

"That is the plan. I may even have room for one more on my trip." Tara could see the confusion on Buffy's features till she noticed their hands, this time magnifying on it.

"Hold up…you can't be serious; tell me she is lying Will?" The trio appear to slow their momentum and Tara finally allows Willow to have her hand back. The absence a bit disappointing but she knew this was between these two.

"Buffy…in my time in England it felt like there was a lot of time to reflect on my past actions. And in doing so I had thought I had put the past behind me, but, no matter how I went about that tie to Tara would never be truly gone. My handle on magic still needs fine tuning and I wish to make myself useful and that means going where I can be of the most use…the future. I realize that ties to the Watcher Council is strained but surely Giles can see about bringing another Witch over to help you guys, one who is not a risk."

"Yeah but Will…this is huge, I mean if you leave there is no way you are coming back. Is this really what you want to do? Tara, you didn't talk her into this did you?" Buffy had a hand on her hip and Tara held up her hands.

"Trust me this is all her. I know what it means to her, this place, you and your friends, but she is right that we need her, or rather her ability to tap into magic. Even should Ripper be dealt with it still leaves the Slayer, her vampiric lover, and of course the other Anya." Tara knew Buffy needed time to properly analyze this, it is what the Slayer did, but this was beyond them.

"Well look who it is, the Slayer and her witches." Ethan says coy like from atop a roof. Tara was on her guard and Willow raised up her fists.

"Willow…so good to see you, I can't tell you how much I missed you. I know you are still hurting from that love of yours and that bullet with her name on it, but, rest assured you will be joining her soon enough." Amy cackled with glee as she summoned magic before her, her eyes shimmering a multitude of colors.

"Ripper has divided his powers to you…which means he is drained and if you are beaten he will not have the strength to hold up such powers." Tara knew how magic worked and dividing up such power was not a long pool to draw from.

"You are quite clever…for one not being from around here. Ripper is expecting you love and by the time he is through with you…the only place you are going is up there." Ethan gestures up but Tara already know what sort of fate that entails.

"We shall see who winds up where. Buffy for this battle Willow and I will serve as backup. You will have magical protection and you will have a bit more to even the odds. Remember though that you are facing two strong magical opponents so each hit you take will take a toll on your overall protection and it will also damage myself and Willow."

"In other words Buffy we will be your anchors but in doing so our life force will weaken each attack done to you. Be careful." Willow added.

Tara appreciated the abbreviated version. As Ethan came fast at Buffy she manages to dodge the attack and shoots out with a round house that sends Ethan propelling into a building at high speed. Given her Slayer strength everything was doubled now.

Tara held Willow's hand and they chanted some increasing Buffy's protection. Amy was next and she shot a few salvo of fire balls at her. Buffy zipped about the street and ascended up the side of the building with glass in her wake. Tara kept up the chant noting how Buffy interacted with Amy, blow for blow the two women keeping toe to toe for any evasive tactic in their disposal.

However Amy was wicked smart and as such she managed to slip through Buffy's guard and sent an up close attack that sent the Slayer flailing about down the building and crashing to the street. Tara coughed up blood but kept her hand in Willow's.

"Get up Buffy…remember that you are facing two opponents." Tara called out. Sure enough Ethan had recovered and was delivering an attack with something heavy over his head. The attack was descending fast and Buffy shot up and as Ethan was left stunned by this he was knocked along the jaw and Buffy went in attacking with lightning fast magic of her own and Ethan's pummeled body emitted a slight blue beam before falling to the ground.

Tara saw each attack, knew that each attack meant Ethan was losing that part of him that Ripper had entrusted to him. Ethan attempts to fight at Buffy but she just grips his shirt collar and slams her fist into him and he goes out. That left Amy. However unlike Ethan this girl…she was something else.

"Keep on your guard…this fight is far from over!" Willow calls out. Sure enough Amy was there wielding a magical item and smacking at Buffy. Buffy tumbled along the street dragging at times and then bouncing. Willow clutched at her chest and faltered to one knee. Tara felt a raging headache happening but could not let go of her hand to Willow.

It was their connection that kept Buffy alive and even as Buffy's nose was bleeding and her chin was cut and most of her clothing torn she refused to waver or let her body quit on her. Tara saw that resolve and it was completely different from the other Buffy who was rarely seen unless her Slayer power was needed. Ripper happened to be the only one doing her bidding outside of that headquarters they had.

"I am coming for you Willow!" Tara snapped around spotting Amy ready to attack. Tara drew Willow to her and rolled them along the ground feeling a slash aimed at her back. She hissed in pain but kept her arms locked around Willow.

"Tara!" Willow screamed. Tara looked down at Willow and smiled. "Baby you can't keep doing this to yourself…if you die then he wins."

"You called me baby sweetie, oh now I am doing it. Look this is not over yet. With Ethan down for the count all Buffy needs to do is get to Amy and we have our way to Ripper." Tara picked them up and looked over at Amy who sure enough was in deep close combat with the Slayer.

Buffy held a magical item imbued with magical property. Tara noticed this was Willow's doing. It was filled with her light and also her essence. However it could be risky if the weapon was shattered as it would sever much of Willow's touch to magic overall.

"Willow this could be risky, just, be careful. You are easing back into magic and last thing you'd want is to be crippled from your magic taking such-."

"I know you are worried, but please, trust me." Willow squeezed her hand and Tara rested her forehead against hers.

"You will be the last Willow, you hear me? If anything happens to you I will never be with another." Tara wouldn't know if she could recover from that.

"And you will be my last Tara. Long as we trust each other and hold hands we can weather through the worse of troubles." Willow offered a coy smile and they turned to look as Buffy ducked under a savage blow from Amy. Amy was yelling and cursing but Buffy kept herself a hard target to hit. When the battle was over Amy was defeated and her magic vanished.

"You two take it from here…I don't think I have it in me to continue." Buffy's field vanished and she faltered to one knee. Tara nodded her head to Willow who released her hand and went to Buffy. Whatever the two shared it was personal and no doubt a message as well to her other friends who would no doubt be coming soon.

Tara looks to Buffy and it is clear Buffy is giving her that…if anything happens to her look, which Tara can get behind. They soon head for Ripper for what proves to be their final showdown.

* * *

Ripper was waiting for them and he looked older somehow. "You have managed to beat my two warriors…leaving just myself to deal with, however shall we pass the time?"

"Ripper this is where it ends. There are two of us and only one of you and right now you are down in magic." Ripper however was not convinced and perhaps given the rush of magic in him and who he served now, not without intending to; it just happened and with that in order this fight could go many ways.

"I might be down, but, do not count me out just yet Commander. Do you really think that going back will solve anything? This is the Slayer we are talking about and her vampiric lover…and let me remind you that you aren't looking so hot yourselves."

"Hey, she is plenty hot," Willow defends her but suddenly realizes her outburst and blushes. Tara for her part cracks a smile and squeezes her hand.

"I suppose we will just have to see who comes out of this…so…why we wasting time talking?" Tara and Willow obstruct a shield in place as the first blasts of magic blast at them. The shield holds but there are cracks beginning to show.

"Ha, such practical magic, nothing that my years of magic won't be able to crack through!" Ripper was indeed right there. Some slivers of magic spike through snaring Tara in the side and cutting Willow's cheek.

"No matter what Willow…never let go!" Tara held out her hand and Willow copied her and a spell just came to them. There was no time to collaborate on the right spell or get the rhyme right, so as they did so the shield gave way and an anguishing pitch built in volume tore towards Ripper taking him out layer for layer.

"No…so much…raw power…" Ripper tries to fight it…but the more it comes at him the more he is struggling to keep up.

* * *

Ripper stood there as he was…his magic being funneled away and his grip on his cane tightening. He had to send out a message…had to warn the Slayer of what was coming her way. Anya, Anyaka…so many things he wanted to share with her personally face to face and yet that was being taken from him. It felt like all he had worked for, all he had done to cheat and kill were left to bare his soul to these witches.

"This will not end with me…you still have not won…" He was bleeding and he was feeling the pull from the canopy above him, the deep red inviting maw of Chaos itself.

"You reap what you sow Ripper…and the fate that awaits you I would not wish on my worse enemy." Tara manages to say to him. He stares at this woman, not being able to see her but to sense her and he knew she was smug about now.

"Do you think she is safe from her? Mark my words she will suffer if not worse and then you will only have yourself to blame. I am Ripper…even if I die there will be others who seek to ruin your perfect world…evil is immortal…"

"We will face whatever threat lies next, do not think your words will scare us any from facing it head on. Goodbye Ripper." Tara sent out a final blast of magic with the red head and he felt himself ascending up…but not into any light, no, this was a raw vulgar energy that would devour him whole, if any part of him was left…he would rather be dead.

* * *

Tara and Willow embraced then kissing and holding one another as the worst was behind them, but, one last thing remained. As they parted Buffy and the others came to send them off. Tara allowed Willow some moments with them as she began to consider how it was she was going to go home. And that is when a portal opened up for her.

_"Commander Maclay, I must say you did a job well done ridding Ripper and stopping his reign of terror. However if you think this is the end you are mistaken. I was given forewarning of your coming and in your absence the resistance has all but fallen. Bring what reinforcement you wish…it will change nothing. You have wanted me on the battlefield for so long…now you will get your wish. You know she was saying your name the moment she died…I look forward to crushing this resistance finally."_

Tara knew the others heard the voice and Buffy herself appeared to want to go. Tara was glad that Willow stopped her. Again the words spoken were not for her to hear. Tara instead took a step towards the portal and Willow joined her. "This Slayer has to be stopped correct? Well…we do this together then."

Tara nods her head and they take one last glance behind them before disappearing as they head to 2049…to face the Slayer.

**Authors note: **The final part is up ahead. Willow and Tara confront the Slayer and her army and hope to end the war finally.


	10. Chapter 10 Saving Sunnydale pt 2

**Authors note: **The finale. The year…2049, the clash with Slayer is set to begin and whether the future will be destroyed or not, tune in and find out.

CH.10: Saving Sunnydale pt 2

Tara and Willow would step through the portal and arrive on a battlefield, desecrated and barren almost with bodies strewn about in silent cries of agony. Tara felt Willow nestle against her and she stroked her red hair. It was a horrible sight to behold and yet somehow one she was used to even after being in the other Sunnydale.

"Heh, well, looks like Ripper failed and in his place you have arrived. I know you have been wanting this Tara, oh and look…you found yourself a replacement." Tara fixed her eyes across the field to a brazen woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes, her uniform tattered and slinky on her figure as behind her stood a lurking presence, a stare that was supposed to make women melt but to Tara it was a reminder of what no soul looked like.

"I see you finally surfaced from your slumber." Tara of course indicating the bed hair and the numerous marks on her neck indicating blood withdrawal.

Buffy does not deny any of it as she places a hand on her pants. "Well I had to pass the time somehow. And something about your partner stands out, oh right…she is from that timeline. Judging by looks she doesn't appear to be a fully-fledged Witch like your-."

"I will have you know I am a powerful Witch…just…a bit out of practice is all." Willow bowed her head and Tara linked fingers with hers.

"This is all touching but even for two witches you are nothing compared to my army!" Buffy went to snap her fingers and an assembled mass formed eager to slay for the Slayer. Tara knew that even with her magic and all it would still be a tiring fight. Taking down Ripper that was no light magic and she could sense Willow's unease.

"Listen Willow…whatever happens…I'm glad you are here with me." Tara found her voice cracking as she thought of her Willow and how she would be here. But…she wasn't her Willow, no this Willow was special and she drew on that strength knowing she did not want to lose another one.

"Don't go giving up quite yet guys." Tara turned at the voice and saw Buffy stepping through the still activated portal. Joining her was Xander, Giles, and wait was that Oz?

"Hey," the other said nonchalantly with his stoic like voice. There was not a raised pitch or deepness to his voice making him quite neutral.

"Oz…you are here? But how?" Willow appeared to attempt to lose focus on their hands but somehow even loose they wound up stronger in her grasp.

"It is a long story…perhaps, well actually Buffy filled me in. Look, I get why you are doing what you are doing…and since we last saw each other I found a new purpose for myself. Say hello to my pack."

Tara heard a low rumble and suddenly a bunch of werewolves formed up on Oz each snarling. There was even a female who appeared to stand rather close to him. She was transformed so it was obvious this was Oz's mate.

"Lila that over there is Willow…and feels like I am trapped in a multiverse but that is Tara. Anyway even going up against a Slayer…we hold our ground, we got this."

Tara felt some relief, true he was not the Oz who had served under her but any Oz was a helping hand in their crisis. Tara finally looked to Buffy seeing if she was ok with this.

"Lend us your support Tara…and when this is all over we will return to our Sunnydale. Protect our girl." Tara squeezed Willow's hand and together as they chanted a pinkish like bubble formed around them and their magic began to link out to the others.

The army of the Slayer charged forth with guttural groans and loud stomping feet. Willow and Tara paved the way for the army of…well…given she was the highest ranking among them, Commander Maclay's army. They met halfway and then they crashed. Buffy already digging quite a trench of bodies with her impact, her weapon blazing through with quick efficiency wasting no time on thinning the herd.

Giles for his part appeared to stay back a bit as he defended them. He was not Ripper, no, she had to forget that nonsense. This Giles was possibly a version of Ripper had he decided to step away from all of that dark magic. Thankfully a few of Oz's wolves also stuck back so when Giles got knocked upside the head they caught him and formed a circle clawing at any that got close.

Oz was quite terrifying to watch. He had transformed and along with his mate Lila they raced along jumping to and fro dodging any attack and using their brute strength to topple over the army. Lila was attacked and was being dragged down but Oz let out a piercing howl and Tara kept watch as he slashed and tore limbs off as he rescued her.

There was dedication and devotion there and she was rather glad to see he had moved on. Willow of course had not been straight previously and that this was the same Oz who had been her first, but, for some reason it appeared even exes can find love again and learn to appreciate the whole moving on concept. Tara though noticed that Buffy and her vampire lover made no move to join the fray.

"Is it always so dark here?" Willow inquired next to her and Tara let out a soft sigh. This was something to come to expect from this version of Sunnydale.

"Ripper made it so sunlight could never shine…it is why vampires like him are able to thrive and only when Buffy retires for the night does he go with her." Tara could see Willow's faces crunched up.

"I know him, or, at least I knew a version of him. His names is Angelus, though he was Angel at one point when he had a soul. Buffy actually stabbed him once with a sword and well it is sort of a long story, big sort of will they won't they now but Angel resides in L.A. I take it that this guy never had a soul?"

Tara shook her head. "The moment Buffy slept with him and his soul left him Buffy realized she could not be without him. Ripper helped make it possible for the two to be together, though, given he is no longer around there might be a way to rework his spell."

Tara whispered into Willow's ear and the two shared an intimate secret. Once they were ready they began to focus on a spell to reverse the spell of obscuring sunlight. A steady ball of light began to float forth from their bubble and ascended up into the sky among the grey clouds.

"Fancy light, well, let us hope it does something soon. Man if only there were like cgi backup for us like those action movies." Xander was hacking at the approaching horde but he was beginning to tire and Tara could feel his shield wavering.

"Hey, other me, how about we finish things here and now!" Buffy called out the other Slayer and Tara watches as she approaches.

"You want to really challenge me? Fine, but, you should know that when a Slayer crosses over it gives them a strength and resolve playing it safe never did. I am going to enjoy tearing into your flesh." The Slayer went at Buffy and the two combated, each anticipating the next move while moving in close as each landed repeated blows.

Buffy was quite fast while the Slayer relied more on brute strength making each attack count. Tara saw the hunger radiating in those eyes, noting how each drawn back attack made Buffy cry out in pain and even with the recovery skills a Slayer had it required time for the heavier stuff.

Tara knew Willow was concerned for her but long as her shield held she should be ok. For now that ball of light was still working up into the clouds. They needed time for the spell to enact and only then would they have some sort of advantage.

"Hold the line!" Tara calls out hoping that her army can withstand any resolve or second coming from the Slayer's army.

"You know it has been a bit since I drank a Witch!" Angelus was already proceeding to them. He gripped a wolf and drank from them before discarding one where it eventually transformed back. His might knew no limit, as a vampire one of the dead he could survive any mortal blow. The wolves converged on him and he threw them off like they were ragdolls.

Tara could read the worry lines on her lover's features and she could also feel the wear and tear of the shields they were throwing out on the field. Buffy was getting beaten to the pulp but she was managing to hold her own sending a few licks at the other Slayer who was working off her bed rest.

Tara saw a sliver of sunlight streaming through the dark clouds and soon it began to grow and even as Angelus made his way to them Tara held onto hope. Xander was thrown aside and his weapon scattered free of his grip. Oz and Lila were being overwhelmed by the enemy and Buffy was being lifted up, her body battered and she was unable to fend off the next attack.

"It is just you two now…what do you think is going to happen next? Oh right, spoiler, I drain you and I make sure that you don't come back to ruin our fun." Angelus threw his weight into their shield and it began to crack. Willow was starting to feel the effects as her head lolled and Tara herself was feeling internal bleeding.

"Willow…if this is it…know that…" She knew Willow couldn't hear her as her ears were bleeding. The noise in the bubble increasing with each strike done to it and she finally felt it crumble as the two of them fell down. Angelus stood over them and as he went to pick up Willow Tara could only watch as her body was broken; the amount of magic having been cast drained her.

"Now watch as your loved one is drained…who knows…may even turn her just for fun." Angelus had his fangs out but that is when the sunlight hit. He dropped Willow and Tara barely was able to move her body enough to catch her.

"Baby…what is wrong?" The Slayer calls out. Tara notices his body begin to burn…he tries to brush it off but it only jumps to another part of his body. Aside from the spell they had cast it was also part of Ripper's spell reversing so the sun was just as deadly to vampires.

"Sunshine…it is coming back…Buffy I-." In that moment he burst into flame, his skeletal remain falling forth. The Slayer let out a guttural like cry as she tried to choke out Buffy but by then Buffy had recovered and head butted her.

"It is over…me…and this time…you will be held accountable for your crimes." Buffy had no intention of killing her and while Tara knew it would be easier to do so, she also knew that if this version of Buffy did not pay…nothing would have been learned. In the midst of all the fighting many werewolves lost their lives and of course for Tara it meant the hospital along with Willow.

* * *

Buffy and the others waited while they healed in order to assess the damage and to bury those lost. They also went into Sunnydale or what stood of the town. Xander for his part began to help rebuild and they even found some survivors. It would take a lot of work but eventually Sunnydale would be reborn and better than ever.

The Slayer was set to make an appearance at a judgement hearing regarding her war crimes and given she was one of the few left alive it wouldn't be long. Anya, who had wound up hiding and not making an appearance, was found out by Oz and Lila. She would also be paying for her crimes much to her screams and yells.

Tara and Willow made full recoveries though Willow's hair was now shorter, a personal preference chosen by her. The two of them once again bid farewell to those who had helped them and while parting was bitter and short it also reminded them that much like them life had to continue on the other side. Tara had decided to take Willow to the graveyard where Willow's name was found. Given there had been no body to burn it had been a makeshift grave she had set up.

"I wish you could have met her, she was really something." Tara bowed her head as she shed a tear. Willow for her part remained silent.

"I wish the same for my Tara. However starting now we make new memories, look to the present as the future is something I suppose in the past now. No matter what braces us we have to remember that while our loved ones are gone…they are also examples we lead by. Tara, I am not going anywhere."

"You are my forever now Willow…and…I am never letting you go." Tara turned to face her and as they stared into each other's eyes they finally kiss, once more moving against each other and feeding on that love, that passion of being in the moment. Tara would never let this woman go, her hands resting at the small of her back while Willow's rested behind her neck. The year was 2049…and it was the best and worst year of her life.

THE END

**Authors note: **I hope you all enjoyed. It was quite a journey getting here and I realize a lot of you were tired of me putting things off. I know perhaps more could have been done with the interaction of certain characters but I also wanted to finish this on a high and move on. This story certainly had many angles and I hoped that I fulfilled my end by bringing forth a new era of Tillow. So as I head off to other projects I may give Tillow a break but know there are always three complete works to read should you feel the need.


End file.
